Mobile video provides an alternative to traditional content viewing formats, such as broadcast or cable television. Mobile video programming services have been introduced that provide over-the-top (OTT) services for viewing, sharing, and social interaction. These mobile video programming services provide an opportunity to users to both consume and promote user-generated, short-form video as well as traditional content from broadcasters (e.g., CBS, ESPN, HBO, etc.). In many cases, mobile video programming services may be offered to consumers through use of a software application (“app”) or an account that enables the consumer to access these services. In some instances, app users or account holders for a particular mobile video programming service may be viewed as a social network, and more particularly as a content-based social network. In other instances, a content-based social network may be linked with other services to form larger social networks.